Without You
by Lady Elanya
Summary: “You promised me that we would always be together. You said that you wouldn’t run away even if just for my sake. Then tell me, dear Erik, why did you leave me all alone? All alone in the darkness, in the night, without you.’’
1. Prolouge: The Show Must Go On

((Disclaimer)) I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, I don't even own the Phantom, how sad.

Without You

Prologue

The Show Must Go On

Monsieur Richard Firmin looked upon what was left of the charred Opera Populaire. He knew that there were two options awaiting him and his dear friend, Andre. They could either board up what was left of the Opera House or they could start from scratch and rebuild it. The only fear that he had was that the Phantom would return but he knew that if this time he did return; he would obey all wishes that the Phantom would place upon him.

Monsieur Gilles Andre stared at his friend and then at the Opera House he was once so proud of. He knew that between the two options that stood before them, there was only one that made sense. They had to rebuild the Opera House, for it was all they had. They would start from scratch with new singers and new dancers. The only people they would ask to return would be Madame Giry, her daughter, Meg Giry and the Monsieur Reyer.

"Andre, we know what we must do, no matter how much it costs. It is the only option we have." Firmin heaved in a large sigh and took a step toward the Opera House. "We shall first have to hire workers to clean up the interior of the Opera House so that we will know what we have to work with."

"Yes, I know that and after we know what the damage is we will decide where to go from there." Andre looked down at the stairs that led to what was once the beautiful Opera Populaire. "It shall soon be just like it was, in all its splendor. After all…" He looks at his dear, old, friend and together almost singing they finish the thought.

"_The Show Must Go On_!"

Hello Lady Elanya here, I know that his prologue sucks but I ask you to keep reading because I promise it will get better, I just didn't know how to start the story in order to explain that the Opera House is being rebuilt. The next chapter the main characters will finally appear.

Hey thanks for reading and I really could use your reviews. They are really helpful as I keep writing to let me know what to improve on or what to continue. Please Read and Review!

Love and Peace

Lady Elanya


	2. Ch 1: Looking for a Lead

Hello, Lady Elanya here, sorry about the random prologue. I just needed a way to explain that the Opera House was being rebuilt. This is truly the first chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and please read and review.

Without You

Chapter 1

Looking for a Lead

Firmin stood looking at the numerous young ladies that had come to try out to become either a dancer or a singer in the world renowned Opera Populaire. All the women were very beautiful but one stood out among the others. She was taller then the rest and had features that almost matched Christine Daae's, with the exception that her hair was straight instead of curly. He could not take his eyes off of her but he knew that he had to get the auditions started if they were to get through all the girls in one day.

He finally looked away and pulled out the note in his pocket. He had received the note that very morning. It wasn't that long but he knew that it was serious so he decided to read over it once more to make sure that he hadn't missed anything.

**_Firmin, I am respectfully telling you now that I will control who I want to be in my Opera. As you allow the women to audition today, you will look to box five to find out my reaction to the girl. If the curtain is open then I want the girl to be in the Opera, if it closed then you shall send them on their way. _**

_**I hope that you learned your lesson about disobeying me and will listen to me from this moment on. I remain your obedient servant. OG**_

Firmin knew that he had no other choice then to follow his instructions. He turned towards Andre and together they took their seats in the audience. They waited for the first girl to step forward. She was a short Italian woman who sang very beautifully and when she was finished the two men looked up to box five and saw that the curtain was closed so they sent the singer on her way.

Thus the day continued with one woman after another coming and going. The Phantom seemed to be very picky about the women he wanted to be in his Opera and then finally they came to the woman who had stood out at the beginning of the day. She slowly walked to the middle of the stage and heaved in a large sigh.

"I will be singing a portion of the song "Think of Me" from Chalumeau's _Hannibal._" She took her position to start singing and took in a large breath.

"_Think of me _

_Think of me fondly_

_When we said good-bye_

_Remember me once in awhile_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again_

_You long to take your heart back_

_And be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me."_

She finished the portion of the song that she was singing and waited to hear the fate of what would become of her. She knew that her voice was no where near as good as many of the women who had been sent away so she had a feeling that she had no chance.

Andre stared in awe at the curtain for not only was the curtain open but he could see the Phantom staring at the woman. He had a feeling instantly that this woman had potential and that if they allowed it, she could take lessons from the Phantom and they would have a new Christine on their hands. They would have a voice that would echo in the memories of everyone forever.

"What is your name, mademoiselle?" Firmin finally spoke up. The woman seemed to be relieved.

"My name is Lorraine, monsieur Firmin, but most just call me Rain." she spoke with confidence. "I have very little training in singing but I am an experienced dancer. I have grown up dancing since I was four years old."

"That is fine," Andre smiled at the woman. "You may follow Madame Giry who will show you to the dormitories." He motioned as Madame Giry walked on to the stage and motioned for Rain to follow her.

---

The dormitories were not that far and soon Rain found herself being led to a small bed that she would call her own. She thanked Madame Giry and set the small bag that she had been carrying down on to the bed. The room was stuffy, with only one tiny window in corner of the opposite wall. For ten years she had lived any where she could and now that she had a place to stay, all that Rain could think about it getting to a place where she could get some air.

"Madame Giry," Rain stepped out of the room and walked up to the older woman. "Is there any place where I can get some air? The room is a bit stuffy and I am light headed from singing."

Madame Giry looked at the young woman curiously. She slowly nodded. "Up those stairs, down the walkway and then up another flight of stairs and you will find yourself on the roof where you can get plenty of fresh air."

"Thank you, Madame." Rain turned from her and wandered up the stairs and made her way down the walkway and then up the second flight of stairs. The roof was cold as the snow had begun to fall but being cold did not bother Rain.

---

The sun had begun to set as she continued to stare out at the vastness of Paris. Long ago she would have found beauty in the dim lights that spread out across the city but now all that she could see was tears. Each light represented a tear to her, nothing more, and nothing less. She heaved in a sigh as she prepared to sing.

"_Have you ever thought of me?_

_Or have you forgotten me?_

_You told me that you would be there_

_You told me you would always care_

_But you left me alone in the dark_

_You left me in a world so stark_

_How could I go on with out you?_

_What is life without you?"_

Her face could not hide the grief that was in her heart. With every passing moment that her eyes were open she could feel herself losing a little bit more of her composure. She knew that within a few more seconds she would be ready to burst out in to tears.

"That was quite an impressive performance." A voice echoed all around seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same exact moment. Rain turned around quickly to find herself staring at…

Dum, Dum, Dum…. Well until next time. I'm sorry if the update time takes a little while. I am combining my Junior and Senior years right now and life is a little hectic but I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Love and Peace

Lady Elanya


	3. Ch 2: The Voice All Around

Hello again, time for this chapter. Please read and review.

((Disclaimer)) Does having the Phantom in your dreams count as owning him? Never mind, I still don't own Phantom of the Opera.

"That was quite an impressive performance." A voice echoed all around seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same exact moment. Rain turned around quickly to find herself staring at…

Without You

Chapter 2

The Voice All Around

No one. There was nothing there. She didn't know where the voice was coming from because in truth she didn't believe that she actually heard a voice. She turned around once again to try and find the person to whom the voice belonged but all that she could see were the snow covered statues.

"Is anyone there?" Rain whispered, terrified that there was someone hidden among the snow. There was no reply and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Your voice has real potential." The voice suddenly spoke again and Rain jumped. She held her hands over her heart as she turned around to where she thought that she heard the voice come from.

"Who is it?" She shouted, no longer scared that someone was hidden because now she knew that there was someone out there. "What do you want?"

"With some training you could become a true singer in but a few months." The voice had yet to change the topic that it was determined to talk about. Rain could hear that the voice was a man's and she had to admit that the voice was beautiful.

"What are you talking about?" She could not help but be confused. Never before in her life did a strange voice talk to her. Let alone a strange voice that wanted to talk about her singing voice.

"Who are you?" She turned around again. "Where are you?"

"Must you ask questions that are irrelevant?" The voice suddenly seemed annoyed. "If you want my help to become good enough to sing a lead soprano role…"

"But Monsieur, I am but a chorus girl and a dancer, I am no soprano." She felt unsure of herself as she spoke to the voice. She believed that she was going in insane.

"Let me be the judge of that, mademoiselle." The voice was getting quieter and Rain understood that the voice was leaving. With each word it was getting harder to understand what he was saying.

"Wait; at least tell me who you are?" Her voice cracked as she shouted out. "Tell me how I can find you?"

"My name is of no importance and if you wish for my training the Chapelle is where you must go." Rain could barely hear the word "go" and at that instant she knew that once again she was alone, or she had been alone the entire time, she didn't know.

Never before in her life had she experienced something so frightening and exhilarating. The voice was so comforting and yet so demanding she didn't know what to think of it. She looked around her and then looked to the door that led back to the Opera House.

_"Who was that voice all around?_

_It echoes like a resounding sound_

_Whose was that voice that I heard?_

_I can't help but repeat their words_

_Did he mean what he said about me?_

_What will his training cost me?"_

Rain walked towards the door and went back into the Opera House. She slowly made her way back to the dormitories. She had concluded that she needed to get some sleep and think over what the voice had said.

When she finally reached the dormitories she laid down onto the bed that she had been given and pulled out the small bag that she had been carrying earlier. She opened the bag and brought out a small stuffed monkey that she had made long ago and held it to her heart.

She was ignorant to the fact that she had just had her first encounter with the Phantom of the Opera and that her second was only moments away….

Hello all, Lady Elanya just letting you know that I am going to try and get the next chapter up soon. Sorry for the short chapters I'm making them short so that I can get them out faster to you all. Please Read and Review, I would like to know what you all think, I know that I have a lot of readers but I have very few reviewers. Just remember extreme flames are about as welcome as the flames of the Opera House. Please be nice, it's my first POTO fic. Even "good story" works for me. Thanks, Later

Darkest Dreams

Lady Elanya


	4. Ch 3: Drowning In Tears

Next chapter done, I couldn't help it. I love working on this story. I have so much planned for it and maybe if I get some good reviews I will update sooner or maybe even :gasp: make the chapters longer. Hey enjoy this chapter. Lady Elanya.

She was ignorant to the fact that she had just had her first encounter with the Phantom of the Opera and that her second was only moments away….

Without You

Chapter 3

Drowning In Tears

The night slowly passed for Rain as she found that she was unable to sleep. Darkness had never bothered her in fact it had always been a comforting thing for her. Although she could usually sleep fairly well, for some reason this night all that she could think about was the voice.

Words echoed in her head, 'I have the potential to be a lead soprano?' She almost laughed to herself at the thought. She decided that the voice had to have been a figment of her imagination. 'I just got lightheaded after singing. My mind got the better of me and started to tell me things that I always wanted to hear, that's all.'

Despite thinking these thoughts she could not help but hope that she was wrong and that somewhere in the darkness of the Opera Populaire was a man who thought that she had potential. A man who could train her to be what she had always dreamed of being.

Suddenly out of nowhere she could faintly hear an organ playing and she thought that she could hear singing. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but follow where the voice was coming from. The more she walked the clearer the words got and she could not help but realize that the lyrics were beautiful.

"_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender"_

Rain moved closer and closer to where the voice was coming from. She was entranced by the voice and she hoped deep down in her heart that the voice was the very same voice that she had heard earlier.

"_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold unfeeling light!_

_And listen to the Music of the Night."_

'What light of day? I'll stay in the darkness forever if this is what it offers.' She thought to herself as she continued to walk. She found herself standing outside the empty dressing room that was reserved for the star of the show. She placed her hand on the door knob and entered into the dark room.

"_Close your eyes and surrender_

_To your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life_

_You knew before_

_Close your eyes _

_Let your spirit start_

_To Soar"_

Rain had never heard a note like that before. She stood before the mirror in the dressing room and she placed her ear to it and could hear that the music and the voice that was coming from the other side. She placed her fingers on the side of the mirror and it opened with ease. Slowly she took a step forward into the mirror.

"_And you'll live_

_As you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly possess you."_

The corridor was almost pitch black and although she could not see where she was going she kept walking onwards anyways. She allowed the voice to be her guide and slowly she made her way through the winding darkness and found herself looking down at a beautiful stairway.

"_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness_

_That you know _

_You cannot fight_

_The darkness of the Music of the Night_."

As Rain walked down the stairway she could see the faint glow coming from up ahead. She was still entranced by the voice as she continued to move forward but as to where she was moving forward too, she did not know and frankly she did not care.

"_Let your mind start a journey_

_Through a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life_

_You knew before_

_Let your soul take you _

_Where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong_

_Me_."

Rain took a blind step into the darkness and felt herself start to fall. She didn't fall a long ways but it was enough to cause a large splash in the water that she fell in to. The water was not deep but something was preventing her from getting up to the surface. She looked down and found the strings of her corset hooked on something at the bottom of the water. She could barely get herself up to breath and her corset would not release itself instead with each passing breath it got tighter and tighter making it even more difficult to breathe.

Thoughts whirled around in her head as she continued to struggle for each breath. She could not scream out for fear that she would lose the chance to take a breath. She flailed her arms around in the water and found that tears began to fall from her eyes.

Her thoughts reflected on the irony of the situation. 'I remember once long ago I told someone that I believed that I would someday drown in the pool of my own tears and now here I am drowning in water with no one around to hear me, no one to save me. Am I really going to drown in my own tears?' She did her best to reach the top of the water once more and then all at once her energy seemed to dissipate and she started to sink…

I love cliffys. Hey if I get some good reviews I'll update soon so that you will be able to figure out the fate of poor Lorraine. Please review. 

Darkest Dreams

Lady Elanya


	5. Ch 4: Consciousness

Next Chapter Up!

I realize that I haven't done this in a while, woops.

((Disclaimer))I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, 

She did her best to reach the top of the water once more and then all at once her energy seemed to dissipate and she started to sink…

Without You

Chapter 4

Consciousness

Rain's mind struggled to comprehend all that was happening to her. When her back hit the bottom of the lake, her body suddenly kicked into survival mode as she made her way to the top of the water, using the last of her energy to make it. Her mouth reached out of the water as she screamed, "Erik!" At that moment she quickly sunk back down to the bottom where she figured her grave would lie.

--

"Erik," the young girl ran towards the disfigured boy. She did not seem bothered by his hideousness as she reached her arms around him and hugged his waist.

"What is it little one?" The disfigured boy pried the young girl from him. He placed his hand on her head and leaned over slightly to look into her eyes.

"I get to perform tonight!" She grinned as her eyes exuded pride.

"So young, but you are only five little one." The color from his face had drained the moment that the young girl said that she would be performing.

"And you are only eight; I don't see what the big deal is. I've been wanting to perform since I could first begin to dance. Since I first met you, Erik, you're the only reason I love this place." She noticed the look on her young friend's face and cocked her head. "Smile for me Erik, I don't like to see you frown." She got no response from him. "I made something for you!"

"What is that?" He was glad that she had changed the subject.

"I've been working on it for a long time!" She pulled from behind her back a small stuffed monkey. "I know it is much but I thought that you might enjoy it."

"I could ask for no better a gift." He smiled at her as he turned to walk away.

"Erik, I know how much you hate it here but please promise me that you will stay with me. Promise me that you will stay here even if just for my sake." The girl's voice was shaky as she spoke.

"I promise." He continued to walk away as the young girl turned and walked the opposite direction.

--

Rain could feel her body being lifted from the water. She felt so cold but she could not move. She could barely feel her body just the cold shivers that ran through it.

There were two strong arms underneath her as she could feel herself being carried somewhere. She slowly opened her eyes to see a handsome man carrying her. She could see him look down at her for a moment and she smiled up at him. The smile took all her energy and she found herself passing out again.

--

"Mother?" the young girl ran through the night. "Mother, why are the policemen here?"

"There has been a murder, but you need not worry your head over it." The older woman smiled at the young girl and then turned and started to walk away.

"But mother, the police are all around Erik's exhibit." Her voice was weak as she spoke.

"I know." Her mother continued to walk away.

"Erik!" She turned and ran towards where he stayed. She pushed her way past the police and stood looking at the dead man who ran the show. Erik was no where to be seen. "Erik where are you?" She whispered and then slowly walked back out and then to the streets of Paris. She could see no one and she knew that she was alone.

"Erik, you promised," she could barely speak as tears began to pour from her eyes. "You promised," her bottom lip quivered. "You promised you would stay with me." She fell to her knees on the ground. "Erik!" she shouted quietly as she collapsed onto the pavement and wept.

--

Rain sat up in a strange bed and wiped the tears that had poured from her eyes. She looked around the dark room and could see the candlelight illuminate the old cave walls. An organ started to play as she looked next to the bed to see a dress laying there. It had a white and brown upper half and the skirt part was a greenish yellow. She took off her soaked nightgown and put on the dress.

Slowly she walked out of the room to see a man sitting at an organ playing. He wore a white shirt and had raven black hair. She made her way down the stair case to him and set her hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around quickly. He wore a white mask that covered half of his face and the other half belonged to the same man that she had seen rescue her.

She looked into his eyes for a moment, she knew that she had seen those beautiful green eyes once before in her life. She let out a gasp as she placed her hand on his cheek that was uncovered. "Erik," she whispered before her legs buckled.

The man quickly caught the young woman and held her in his arms for a moment. She smiled up at him before her eyes suddenly closed as she lost consciousness. When her eyes finally opened again she found herself…

--

Hey there you have it. Another cliffhanger but thankfully this one isn't as bad as the last one. I have a question for all my reviewers and others who have an opinion. Do you think that I should delete the Prologue and just put a small explanation at the beginning of Chapter 1. I lose a lot of readers in the Prologue and just wondered what ya'll think about that and this chapter. Thanks!

Darkest Dreams

Lady Elanya


	6. Ch 5: Just a Dream?

Next chapter up! Thanks for reading and thanks for the feedback. I don't know what I would do without my reviewers. You all keep me writing. Thanks!

The man quickly caught the young woman and held her in his arms for a moment. She smiled up at him before her eyes suddenly closed as she lost consciousness. When her eyes finally opened again she found herself…

Without You

Chapter 5

Just a Dream?

Back in the dormitories, in the bed that she had been given. Rain looked all around her, looking for some sign to what she had seen. But she saw no man in a mask, no beautiful cave filled with candles, not even the mist covered lake. She rested her head between her hands. 'Just a dream, it was all just a dream.'

Rain jumped as a knock on the door broke her train of thought. She did not know who would be awake at this hour in the morning. "Yes," she replied quietly as the door slowly opened to reveal the young blonde woman. Her eyes adjusted to the candle light as the woman moved over to the bed next to her.

"Might I ask who you are? And more importantly what you are doing here?" Rain could not help but be abrupt as she swung her legs off of the bed. She had never like being rudely awakened, even if she was already awake.

"I'm sorry," the woman looked down to the ground. "I am Meg Giry, daughter of Madame Giry." She placed the candle that she held on the small table between the two beds.

"Nice to meet you Mademoiselle Giry," Rain smiled at the young woman who appeared no more then seventeen years of age. "Might I still inquire as to why you are here so early in the morning?"

"I just needed to see if the rumors were true." Meg lightly placed her hands in her lap. "You see there have been rumors running around that you look just like Miss Christine Daae, the soprano who was here before the Opera House burned down."

"I have heard of Miss Daae." Rain pulled her hair in front of her. "And are the rumors true? Do I look like Miss Daae?"

"I must admit that the resemblance is striking." Meg looked down at her lap. "You see Christine and I grew up together and she was my best friend. I miss her dearly, I have heard from her in over a year, not since she married the Vicomte de Chagny."

"I can assure you that I do not look like Miss Daae as much as you claim. My name is Lorraine, and I am almost a full decade older then Miss Daae." Rain picked up the candle and held it closer to her. "If I am not mistaken I was told that Miss Daae had curly brunette hair and brown eyes. I have straight brunette hair and my eyes are green."

"Yes, I can see that but the resemblance is still striking." Meg slowly stood up. "Is it true that the Phantom watched your performance this morning?"

"The Phantom?" Rain looked at Meg questionably as she set the candle back down on the table.

"You do not know of the Phantom of the Opera?" Meg watched as Rain shook her head slowly. "That will have to wait until later, there is too much to explain in one night." She picked the candle back up and her mouth dropped.

"What is it?" Rain stood up quickly and moved towards Meg.

"Your dress!" Meg pointed at the dress that Rain wore.

Rain looked down to see what Meg was shocked about and it was at that moment she could see what she was wearing. It was the very dress from her dream, the one that she had put on. She allowed her jaw to drop as she looked at Meg questionably, "I thought it was just a dream…"

---

Well there you have it, Chapter five up and posted. I have another question for ya'll. I have been considering posting a sister story to this one that goes from the Phantom's pov. Tell me what you think. Thanks, please Review, the more reviews I get the faster the posts will be and the longer the chapters. Thanks a bunch.

Darkest Dreams

Lady Elanya


	7. Ch 6: Too Scared to Ask

Well sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've had major writers block and I've been really busy. Thanks for your patience and continued support. It really helps.

((Disclaimer)) I own the Phantom as much as he owns Christine. A.K.A. I don't own him or the wonderful story he resides in.

"I thought it was just a dream…"

Without You

Chapter 6

Too Scared to Ask

"Where did you get that dress?" Meg could not help but be pushy. She knew that dress.

"I don't know…" Rain held her head and did her best to figure out her memories. "I can remember music and a voice. I can remember a mirror, water, a warm bed, this dress, and a handsome man." She looked to Meg. "Is there something special about this dress?"

"The night the Opera House burnt down there was a performance of the Phantom's Opera entitled Don Juan. The dress that you are wearing is the costume that Christine was wearing when the Phantom took her. I never knew what happened to it and I guess I now know." Meg turned around as she spoke and moved closer to the door. "Looks like you've had an encounter with the Phantom of the Opera."

"And it's not my first…" Rain mumbled under her breath. She sat down on her bed and let out a large sigh. "Do you think we can discuss this in the morning? I'm quite tired now and I need to think through what I can remember."

"Alright, we can talk tomorrow." Meg opened the door and left Rain alone to her thoughts.

Rain allowed her body to collapse onto her bed. She examined the dress that she had been given. She did her best to recall the events and more importantly who the man that had rescued her was. She could remember a very handsome man, with strong arms. He had a beautiful voice and could play the organ.

She could remember waking up in a bed that was softer then any she had ever been in before. She then remembered his eyes. The eyes that captivated her and made her think back to a time that she had long attempted to forget. She could think of one other person in her life that had the same color eyes with the same sadness and guilt but before she could think much more, sleep consumed her.

--

The next morning, Rain's head hurt more then she could care to describe. She felt exhausted from the previous night. She quickly sat up. "Maybe it was just a dream." She smiled and then shook her head when she could see that she was still wearing the dress that had once belonged to Christine Daae.

She walked to her door and opened it. She was taken back by the sight that she saw. Dozens of peering and questioning faces stood staring at her. Each one of them had their own questions that they were too scared to ask…

Sorry this chapter is short. I figured I just had to get something out. I hope to write more next time, if I get some good reviews. Thanks again for reading.

Darkest Dreams

Lady Elanya


	8. Ch 7: Manifest

Hey sorry this had taken awhile. I have had serious writer's block about what to do next. Sorry about the long update time.

Each one of them had their own questions that they were too scared to ask…

Without You

Chapter 7

Manifest

Rain simply continued to walk past the girls. She did not care if they had anything to say because she just wanted to find Madame Giry and find out what they were to be doing for the day. The girls continued to gawk and stare at her but still none bothered to ask her a single question.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, she finally arrived at the stage and looked around. The men were auditioning today and she looked around at her surroundings. The Opera House was beautiful, so ornate in every detail and it seemed to her that gold was all around. At last she looked up to the boxes and she could have sworn she saw the swish of a black cloak in box five. She shrugged off what she saw a figment of her imagination and continued on her quest to find Madame Giry. Finally back stage she found Madame Giry busily instructing her ballet girls on what they were to do.

"I see that the Mademoiselle Lorraine has finally decided to join us." Madame Giry smiled at Rain and clapped her hands twice. The girls instantly took up the first position of the ballet that they were learning.

"I came to ask, what is it that I am to do today?" Rain watched the girls go through the motions that they had been taught. They looked perfect, like they had been practicing together for ages and not just a day.

"I do not know. I am not in charge of the singers, only the dancers. I recommend that you become acquainted with Opera House. Walk around, visit the roof top, enjoy your last day before the singers begin to practice for the Opera." Madame Giry turned around and went back to coaching the ballet girls.

Rain turned from her and walked away. She didn't know where she was going but soon enough she found herself staring at the stair case that led to the roof. She decided to visit the roof once again and see if she could meet the voice again.

When she finally reached the roof she could see no one around her. She sighed because she wanted to see the man that she had dreamt of. At last she concluded that she should sing a song for the last time that she sang the voice had spoken.

"_No use looking back at yesterday_

_The memories should be far away_

_No use looking back at tomorrow_

_The chances lost will just bring sorrow_

_If we keep looking past today_

_We will all have to eventually pay_

_For the chances will just slip away_

_If we don't realize today is here to stay."_

The song that Rain sang was one that she had written herself. She waited for the voice to speak to her when she had finished but no voice came. She finally turned around to walk back inside.

As she walked down the stairs she remembered where she had found the portal that had led her to the caverns. She quickly rushed to the stars room and opened the door. She looked at the mirror and did her best to remember how she had gotten through it the previous night. No matter how hard she tried she could not remember how she had gotten it open.

She sighed as she touched the mirror one last time. As she did so she watched as a figure manifested behind her hand. She jumped back and stared at the figure that stared back at her…

Hey hope you liked the chapter. Please Review I could really use the feedback! I hope to have the Phantom sister story up soon too so if you like this check that out too when I get it up. Thanks again for reading!

Darkest Dreams

Lady Elanya


	9. Ch 8:Lessons Begin

Hey everyone, sorry this has taken so long. I have had extreme writer's block and drama and school work can sometimes get in the way of what you want to do. I did my best to get this chapter to you as soon as possible and the next chapter is already written so if I get some good reviews I'll post it soon.

((Disclaimer)) The Phantom of the Opera is not mine, although I wouldn't mind Gerard Butler. 

She jumped back and stared at the figure that stared back at her…

Without You

Chapter 8

Lessons Begin

The form was easy enough to make out and slowly Rain lifted her hand again and traced the figure's face. On one half a white mask covered the face and on the other a handsome face that she could not help but admire. Slowly the face formed a grin and then slowly started to disappear.

"No wait, come back." Rain shouted and waited for a reply.

"The Chapelle…" the voice faded off into the distance as Rain remembered their first conversation. He had told her that if she wished to talk again, all that she had to do was go to the Chapelle. She turned around and briskly walked to the Chapelle. She had passed it once and could remember where it was.

The room was cold and dark. The walls still had the stains of fire on them and it appeared that this room had yet to be touched since the disastrous fire. On the floor you could see wax and slowly she realized that there was a blanket sitting on the floor near her. She picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Your voice has real potential." The voice suddenly boomed all around her. Rain jumped and looked around. "If you wish, I can tutor you and make you a real star."

"Monsieur, what will be the cost of this training? Surely you do not do this out of the kindness of your heart." Rain could not help but be skeptical. All her life, everything had cost her something and now she wondered what this voice could want from her.

"I simply do not want to see a beautiful voice go to waste because no one will perfect it." The voice had an aire of comedy in it. "Your potential is far greater then any of the girls that reside in this place."

"But Monsieur, I have had no previous training. I sing from my heart, how can that make me a star?" Rain slowly allowed her body to slide to the floor and she rested her legs.

"It is because of the fact that you sing from your heart that your voice is so good. Do you think a single girl out there sings because she loves too, because it makes her heart soar?" The voice seemed to be getting closer and Rain only wished that she could see who the man was.

"I must admit that I feel like I am flying when I sing. I am the happiest when I allow my voice to be set free." She touched the dried wax on the floor. "I have one question of you…"

"And what might that be, child?"

"Are you the Phantom of the Opera?" She spoke slowly and was unsure of the question she was asking. She knew that she should not pry but she could not help it.

"Yes I am the Phantom," the voice seemed proud of this fact as he spoke with confidence. "I have a single question for you as well."

"Yes, Monsieur, your student will answer any question." Rain pulled the blanket around her more for with each passing second it was getting colder in the burned room.

"How is it you found your way to the Opera House?"

"Monsieur, that story is far too long to tell in one night. I have been wandering through France for so long looking for the man I once loved. The only man to have ever truly cared for me." Rain's face turned to an expression of deep sadness.

"Very well, child. There is no time for reminiscing now, let us get to work on making you a star." The Phantom's voice was happy hoping to make Rain forget the sadness that was so plainly written across her face.

"Where do we start first?" Rain looked around her new classroom and soon the lessons began…

Well there you have it. Chapter 8 posted and chapter 9 should be up soon. Please Review! Anything helps!

Darkest Dreams

Lady Elanya


	10. Ch 9:Wishes

Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

"Where do we start first?" Rain looked around her new classroom and soon the lessons began…

Without You

Chapter 9

Wishes

After many weeks the residents of the Opera House could see a vast improvement in the voice of Lorraine du Lac. They believed that she was ready to be a lead soprano but the Phantom was not yet ready to have the world listen to his blossoming creation. He has sent many a letter to Firmin and Andre letting them know that it was not yet Rain's time to take center stage. She would soon be ready but there was still another test she needed to pass.

--

Rain loved her daily lessons with the Phantom of the Opera. Her voice was getting better and better but she knew that she was not yet ready for any lead roles. The majority of the lessons were spent singing but on occasions the Phantom and she would talk. She found herself falling more in love with his voice every time she heard it.

Rain knew that the Phantom was a kind man who was just confused about the world. She knew that he could run the Opera House by himself if he wanted. He knew everything that was needed to make the Opera Populaire perfect.

One fateful night the lesson ran late and the she found herself in the Chapelle very late at night. She was so excited about all that she had learned that day that she was not yet ready to go to her room and fall asleep. She wanted to talk to the Phantom or even better yet to hear him sing. Whenever he sang she found herself in a dream like state that she loved.

"Phantom, will you sing to me? I find that when I hear your voice I get a better grasp of what I should be making mine." Rain crossed her fingers and she was sure that the Phantom could see her.

"Child, you must be cold." The Phantom's voice could hold so much compassion sometimes.

"Why do you say that?" She pulled the blanket around her. She knew that the Phantom could see her. Somewhere lurking in this room he could watch her and teach her. She wished with all her heart that she could see this man who entranced her so.

"Your body shivers, are you sure you wish to stay in this cold room and hear me sing?" The Phantom's voice sounded unsure of itself. That was the first time Rain had ever heard him unsure of something.

"Monsieur, I do not like the cold atmosphere of this room. If I could choose, I would rather be with you wherever you hide and learn the lessons you teach me." Rain started to immediately mentally kick herself for being so straightforward. She knew that the Phantom kept his distance because so many were afraid of him and he did not want his pupil to become frightened by him as well.

"Child, are you sure you wish to enter the darkness that is my world?" The Phantom's voice seemed to get even closer then it was before. Rain could have sworn that if she shut her eyes she could reach out and touch him.

"Monsieur, I wish for nothing more then to look upon the man who has taught me so much. I wish for nothing more then to see the world that you see. Yes, I wish to enter the darkness, so long as the Phantom of the Opera is with me." Rain knew that she should not have been so blunt about her feelings but she could not help it. The peace she felt when she was around this man was too much for her to keep quiet. She felt a strange familiarity about him that she wished to clarify.

"If that is what Mademoiselle wishes then in a week's time you shall be allowed to enter my world if that is still you wish. For in one week's time you shall be starring in an experimental Opera. It is the musical version of Romeo and Juliet. You shall be playing Juliet. I shall inform your managers in the morning of my wishes. I hope that you are prepared for the challenge." The Phantom's voice faded off slowly before he said his final words of the evening. "Sleep well, Juliet."

---

Well there you have it. The next chapter may take awhile because I am actually making Romeo and Juliet into an Opera for this story, so please be patient. I also want to make a small game for this chapter, I will greatly praise any reviewer who can tell me the reference of Lorraine's last name. If you can tell me where else you have heard that last name then I applaud you. Please review! Thanks again.

Darkest Dreams

Lady Elanya


	11. Ch 10: Preparation

Hey I decided that because of how long it is taking me, I am not going to be making songs out of Romeo and Juliet. It was just taking too long so here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long update times, between school and nannying, time is limited.

--

The Phantom's voice faded off slowly before he said his final words of the evening. "Sleep well, Juliet."

Without You

Chapter 10

Preparation

The hustle and bustle of the Opera House was just the same as it had been before the disastrous fire. The dancers were learning their dances and the musicians their music. The Chorus was beginning to learn their lines and the managers were busier then the rest. They were running hither and tither and only stopped long enough when they saw a note on the floor of their office.

They recognized who the note was from instantaneously. The red skull emblem was enough to announce who the note was from. Firmin picked it up slowly and looked to his partner, terrified to open it. Andre was not so frightened and he took the note from his friend's hand and opened it.

_Monsieur's, I trust that this letter will be to your approval. It is time for an event that will change the history of this newly opened Opera House. The moment that you have been waiting for, Lorraine du Lac shall make her grand debut during the Opera of Romeo and Juliet as she will be playing Juliet. I think that you know better then to disobey my wishes so I leave it to you to make your decision. Realize though that one path will not be in your best interests._

_Your Obedient Servant_

_O.G._

_--_

Andre threw the letter up in joy. "Firmin, at last! Miss du Lac shall perform. She shall take the lead role and we shall finally have our diva!"

"That is perfect, I shall tell the young woman at once." Firmin left the room and walked down the corridor to Lorraine's room. He knocked once and waited for Lorraine to open the door.

"Yes monsieur?" She looked at him questionably. "What brings you to my room?"

"The most wonderful news, you shall be playing Juliet in our upcoming Opera. It is the perfect role for you to make your debut." Firmin smiled at the young woman. "I shall lead you to the room where you shall be prepared for the role and where you shall sleep from this point forward." He took Lorraine's hand and led her to the room for the star, the diva. A room that Lorraine knew all too well and he let her in and then turned around and left the room.

"Phantom, did you hear that?" She spoke towards the mirror. "The managers agree with your decision. In three days time, we shall finally be face to face." She grinned from ear to ear as she placed her hand against the glass mirror.

"Congratulations, well earned," a voice from behind Lorraine made her jump. She turned around to see Madame Giry. "Come my dear, there is much to be done."

--

Thus the next three days flew by within the blink of an eye. Soon the night of the first performance would begin. Lorraine had snuck away to be alone for a while and found herself standing in the Chapelle. For three days, she and the Phantom had had no contact. That fact alone was driving her insane.

"Phantom!" She called out into the darkness but no reply came. She simply stood their alone and she knew that he had not come to wish her luck on her performance that evening. She let out a sigh and leaned against the cold stone that seemed to surround her.

"Lorraine!" A young woman's voice called. "This is not conducive to your health. You must come out of this cold air now." Meg came down the stairs and looked at Lorraine.

Lorraine nodded at Meg's scolding and the two of them walked back to her room where they prepared her for the performance of a lifetime…

--

Sorry it's short but I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Please Review!

Darkest Dreams

Lady Elanya


	12. Ch 11:Angel of the Stage

Lorraine nodded at Meg's scolding and the two of them walked back to her room where they prepared her for the performance of a lifetime…

--

Without You

Chapter 11

The Angel of the Stage

The orchestra began to play and the audience went silent. The scene was set and went smoothly. Soon Lorraine found that it was time for her to enter the stage. She sung the words that she had learned so well and the performance went by without fault.

The audience was captivated, as the young woman was like nothing they had ever seen or heard before. She reminded them of Mademoiselle Daae but with a flair all her own. As she sang she looked to Box 5 and could see a dark cape and a white mask staring at her. Knowing that he was watching made her sing even better and it didn't take long before the performance was done.

Soon Rain was being led back to her room. People congratulated her at every turn. At that moment she knew that her dreams had come true all thanks to one man. As soon as she reached the room she realized that the Phantom would come before her face to face. She had dreamed of this night since she first started taking lessons, and at last it would be finally happening.

Madame Giry walked in behind her and handed her a rose. "He is very pleased with you." Those words alone made almost giggle with delight. She followed every trace of the rose with her fingers. The gorgeous red rose and the beautiful black ribbon that was tied around the stem; she became so engrossed that she never saw Madame Giry leave.

She could hear voices outside her room but she went further back into the room. She sat down on the chair in front of the make-up mirror and waited. She knew that sooner or later the Phantom would come and fulfill his promise to her.

The voices outside the room were calling her the 'Angel of the Stage.' Never before in her life had Rain been called an angel and she had to admit that it felt pretty good but not as good as knowing that she would finally see the face of the man she was falling in love with. The mask alone intrigued her and before long the candle on the table blew out.

Suddenly there was a noise behind her and she jolted around to see….

I am so sorry it took me so long to come up with this. I haven't had time to do any writing in a very long time. If you want to feel free to email me at when you want an update and I'll do my best. Thanks to all who review.

Darkest Dreams

Lady Elanya


End file.
